Closer
by Nanashi-hikage
Summary: Daughter of a high ranking official accompanies her father on a business trip to the main buildings. After wandering off she bumps into the heretic child Son Goku who introduces her to the playboy general Kenren.


A/N: Just a bit of Saiyuki Gaiden stuff. This maybe a oneshot I migth carry it on and make it a short fic who knows?

* * *

Xi Fang Bai Hu was the daughter of the great tiger of the west 'Xue'. Her hair was long and pure white almost giving off a light glow, her skin was just as white and her eyes a sharp blue. She was currently visiting the main domain of heaven with her father for business reasons that she'd conveniently forgotten. Walking around the main building slowly admiring the scenery and avoiding going to the meeting she was suppose to be attending. Not watching where she was going something collided with her, a small boy with golden eyes, he almost looked terrified of her cold questioning stare

"Where did that brat go?" Bai looked back up and covered the small boy with the excessively long fabric of her hanfu,

"Stay still" she whispered shifting so the boy wasn't seen by the soldiers that ran up to her

"I am sorry to bother you lady Bai Hu but you haven't seen a small child with gold eyes run past have you?"

"No I haven't" she replied sternly looking down on the guards, they bowed and went on their way

"Now little one" Bai stated looking down at the confused boy who was still hiding in the fabric of her silver hanfu "Who do you belong to?"

"Konzen" he smiled brightly throwing his arms around her waist "Thank you for helping me!"

"Konzen? Konzen Douji? Well I best return you, come on"

"I'm Goku!" He announced loudly running off ahead of Bai who followed after adjusting the fabric of her hanfu, it was that long it trailed behind her and if she wanted to move fast she had to hoist the front up

"Bai Hu"

"Bai-onee-san" Goku ran back to grab her wrist along with the sleeves that covered it "Let's go" Bai Hu was surprised at the strength of the Goku as he dragged her down the labyrinth of corridors before Goku let go of her wrist and disappeared into a lone door at the end of a corridor

"WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET TO?!" Bai stood looking at the door for a few seconds before deciding she should probably go but Goku's intervention dragged her into the office which belonged to Konzen Douji. Two other men were present and looked at her with interest

"This is Bai-onee-san, she saved me" Goku announced proudly

"I hardly think that classes as saving" Bai chuckled as Konzen lectured Goku about running and not getting into trouble but it fell on deaf ears with the small boy.

"I should leave" Bai hu bowed turning to leave but Goku clung to her waist

"Don't go! Stay and play!" He begged with pitiful puppy eyes, she sighed she couldn't rightfully say no to that face.

"Fine-" Goku grabbed her hands and jumped around excited that she was staying

"YEAH! Ah that's Ten-chan and Ken-nii-chan" Goku pointed to the two army officials and then pointed at the golden haired man she knew as Konzen "And that's Konzen"

"I know Konzen the nephew of the Bosatsu, we met yesterday isn't that right Konzen Douji-sama?" she had briefly seen him at her arrival the previous day

"Ah, Xi Fang Bai Hu correct?"

"Correct" she smiled,

"So you're Xue-dono's daughter. I assumed you'd be a bit taller and lease don't take this the wrong way but bit manlier" Ten-chan rambled adjusting his glasses. Bai hu raised her hand to cover her mouth when she laughed this time, it was lady-like to cover your mouth with the sleeve when you laughed.

"I can see how you'd get that image" her kind words didn't match her cold sharp eyes "let's keep it that way" the taller man with short dark hair and long leather jacket took leaned against the wall next to her with a cigarette perched at his lips

"So princess how about I give you the grand tour?" his smirk was to die for, "Kenren Taisho" he introduced properly reaching to kiss her hand. Konzen couldn't believe that idiot general would flirt with the daughter of one of the rulers of the west.

"my my such a charmer" Bai hu mused pulling her hand away "It beats going to the meeting. I accept your proposal Taisho-san" she smiled back

"Eh! you're not staying?" Goku whined

"I'll come round tomorrow okay? And I'll bring something tasty"

"Promise!" they pinkie promised and Bai hu left the room with Kenren. The 'grand tour' ended up being Kenren's favourite drinking sot which was situated under a cherry blossom tree far enough from the main building to not catch any attention. It was quiet and peaceful. Bai hu could see the main house but from behind the large tree trunk they could not be seen. During the walk she had learnt Kenren was obviously part of the military and worked under Gojun, the West Dragon King: the man she was betrothed to. She wasn't going to mention that.

"Drink?" he asked holding up his ceramic sake jug,

"I think I will" accepting the small sake cup letting him fill it with sweet sake

"so what brings you to this part of heaven?" Kenren questioned taking a swig from the jug. Bai hu was enjoying the casual banter, it was much better than being in council with her father and other uptight members

"I forgot. Probably something boring as usual" she huffed setting the cup on the ground amongst the fallen cherry blossom petals reaching into her long sleeves producing a long thin pipe

"Fancy ladies, smoke fancy things" the general mused lightening another cigarette.

"Fancy? Hardly" the silver haired woman laughed blowing out a thin stream of smoke into the clear air

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe" Kenren surveyed the high ranking woman, she was beautiful but something about her seemed dangerous not that he complained when she discarded her pipe and ran both her hand up his legs her long nails digging in, her hands lingered at his waist momentarily before they carried on upwards

"So what do you say Kenren Taisho? want to find out how fancy I really am?" Her hands stopped at his shoulders as she shuffled closer to him.

The General grinned wildly "I'd be crazy to say no" Kenren pulled her closer to his body to the point she was straddling him and kissed her brashly on the lips, his free partially gloved hand slid slowly up her thigh through a gap in the mass of fabric that was her hanfu. This was a fling that would get them both in drastic trouble if they were caught. Bai hu gasped as Kenren's lip shifted to her neck biting down on her collar bone sharply. Pushing her backwards gently loosening her hanfu so he could access more of her pale skin. Kenren was certainly experienced the opposite of Bai hu who had been so isolated by her father that she had been betrothed from a young age to stop her even trying to get away from her responsibilities. She moaned as Kenren pressed against her, the leather of his trouser rubbed sharply against her legs but it was strangely alluring,

"I haven't even got to the best part" He whispered into her ear his deep voice sent shivers down her spine. He looked down at her with a grin on his face "Do I have your consent?" he asked jokingly reaching for his belt. Bai hu gave a quick nod in reply

"I wouldn't do _that_ in broad daylight" the pair jumped noticing the curly haired ruler of heaven peering round the trunk of the tree with a playful grin on her face

"Shit. Kanzeon Bosatsu" Bai hu sat up and quickly straightened up the top half of her hanfu since Kenren was still kneeling on parts of it.

"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret from your dad, speaking of which he's looking for you"

The pair had separated allowing Bai hu to adjust her heavy hanfu

"I'll see you later?" Kenren said hoping he'd see her again, she replied with a nod

"Don't worry I'll visit later" she smiled with a feint sweetness and followed the Bosatsu towards the main buildings

"I'll keep it a secret from Gojun too. I don't think he'd approve." The women laughed loudly as they walked down the corridors,

"Thanks Bosatsu-sama" she grinned and ran off to the room that belonged to her father. She braced herself for the lecture that was to occur but all that clouded her thoughts was the stunningly handsome General and couldn't wait to see him again later.

Bosatsu


End file.
